


Reflections

by sammyphoenix



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyphoenix/pseuds/sammyphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyclonus reflects on how things are</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

It is not right. I had been fighting with the Decepticons since I arrived in this time. To many it was the side of evil, and I had been fighting against the ‘good guys’. I have not been surprised that many do not like me because of that choice. But this is not what I had expected. I am suppose to be alone and hated by everyone aboard this ship. This Autobot ship. I figured that was how it would be, even after the war, the factions would not be united. I can always feel the cold eyes upon me as I walk down the corridors, the whispered insults that they do not think I can hear. All of this I had been expecting when I asked Rodimus if I could join the crew on this journey.

What I had not expected was a small bot who had not been exposed to the war. A bot keen on having my attention, trying to win my affection. Tailgate. That would never work out. Tailgate is too soft. Me? I am too hardened by the war. Often, I find myself scoffing at Tailgate’s need to fit in, o belong with the other bots on the ship, his need to belong, somewhere. What is worse is that the little bot is always trying to drag me along to these social gatherings. 

The minibot has been wearing on me recently. He is always being so kind, so inviting, so attentive, so . . . caring. All of those are useless traits. Then, why, oh Primus!, is he so hard to ignore. Why can I not push him away like so many others. I am suppose to be seen as cold and distant, and be hated by everyone. Why does he see me differently?

“Cyclonus?” 

Cyclonus’ thoughts drifted back through the window, his reflection staring back at him among a black starry abyss. He narrowed his red optics down towards the bot that had been the center of his thoughts.

“Ummm . . . ahh . . Well, we are having a movie night in Swerve’s room, since, well, he has the extra space. And, umm, I was, umm, wondering if you would want to join us. You know, if you want to.” Tailgate managed to stutter out. He was staring at his own hands, fidgeting, glancing up only after he had finished his invitation. 

It is not suppose to be like this! Cyclonus scowled as he turned back to his refection. Perhaps, this is a blessing from Primus, said his reflection with unmoving lips, A fresh start. A new beginning.

“You are busy, I know. I just though . . . nevermind. I will leave you alone now.” Tailgate had quickly turned and retreated towards the door, his shoulders low in defeat.

“Wait. It sounds . . . it could be . . . fun.” Cyclonus cringed at the last word before he turned away from his reflection and followed Tailgate to the door. Tailgate stood there, his optics growing large with surprise as Cyclonus’ words set in. His mouth falling agape. Cyclonus was standing next to him now, by the door and offered the minibot a small smile. Tailgate snapped his mouth closed and straightened his posture. He glew with excitement as he led the way out of their room and down the corridor towards the Swerve’s room. 

The other bots may not be glad that he was there. But, if it made Tailgate happy, that was enough for him.


End file.
